Flammy's Strategy Guides/Total Newbie Guide
Flammy's Strategy Guides: Table of Contents Welcome This page is part of Flammy's Strategy Guides. Check it out for links to my other guides as well as notes about editing and reproducing my content.' I also produce Clash of Clans videos on YouTube', including a Let's Play (basically a playthough) starting at Town Hall level 4, so if you're looking for more help and advice, I hope to see you over there..... First 48 hours Welcome! You've just started. What now? Well if you haven't completed the tutorial, you should do that first. (The tutorial has lots of big arrows pointing at different things they want you to click on.) If you haven't completed the tutorial, you should know you don't have to spend Gems on speeding up the constructions or getting Resources to start the next construction, instead you can wait for the constructions to finish on their own and wait for your base to accumulate enough resources. Choice is yours. Likewise, you don't have to deploy all of the Wizards. Two will do just fine if you place them next to the Cannon. OK now what? ''' Well for the first 48 hours, upgrade resource collection (Gold Mines, Elixir Collectors) and resource storage (Elixir Storage, Gold Storage). Be sure you've built all of the gold mines and elixir mines that you can. When you can, upgrade your town hall. '''NOTE: Upgrade your Elixir Collectors and Gold Mines from the lowest level to the highest. NOTE: '''DO NOT yet build defenses, Walls, Traps, etc. yet. They are not needed yet. You have a 3 day shield (more on that later) but it basically means you can't get attacked until it runs out. How much time you have left is indicated by the shield counter on the top-middle-right side of your screen. You can deactivate your shield early by searching for a multiplayer match under the attack menu. I don't recommend doing so. '''NOTE: DO NOT build a second Gold Storage or a second Elixir Storage. Wait about a week in game to do that (you'll know when) 48-72 hours OK you've got about 24 hours left on your shield. Now what? Start building and upgrading defenses! Priority from highest to lowest: Mortar, Archer Tower(s), Cannon(s) This means build and upgrade your archer towers to level 2 before you upgrade your cannons to level 2. You can also defend your base with Walls. For how to design your defenses, see Base Defense Basics Really, Really, Quick DOs and DON'Ts DO: *Upgrade your Elixir Collectors and Gold Mines to a high level (level 5 for all of them is a good goal by the end of the 48 hours if you're an active player) *Upgrade your Elixir Storage and Gold Storage as needed *Attack the goblins in single player (good income for the first day or two) 'DO NOT: ' *Build a second gold storage OR a second elixir storage *Bother with building defenses before the last ~24 hours of your shield *Attack other players in multiplayer (it gets rid of your shield) *Spend Gems (more on this later) Frequently Asked Questions If you have a question that is not on this list, feel free to PM me or reply to this post. What happens when I'm attacked? If you are attacked you can lose your Resources and a few Trophies(more on trophies later, they are unimportant for now). That is it. Period. Any Buildings, defenses or walls that are damaged or destroyed pop right back up with no penalty. Traps that are triggered need to be re-purchased (one time use). This means there is NO penalty at all if Army Camps, Barracks, Builder's Huts, Walls, or Defenses are destroyed. If Gold Mines, Elixir Collectors, Gold Storage, or Elixir Storage is damaged or destroyed, some of their resources will be stolen by the enemy. Protect these buildings. Trophies? Trophies are how the game measures skill. Beating an opponent earns you trophies. If someone attacks you and fails, they lose trophies. More trophies are earned if the enemy has more trophies than you. More are lost if you lose to someone with less trophies than you. Gems? Gems are the premium currency in the game. You can use them to buy extra builder's huts, buy a shield (1 day, 2 day, 7 day), buy Resources, boost Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors, instantly train Troops, boost training rate for Troops, or spend them on Decorations (very pointless). Of all of the above, only builder's huts add a permanent benefit to your base. All of the other boosts or instant-completes run out after a few hours. Typically, players attempt to save gems to earn a 3rd (and eventually, possibly, 4th builder's huts) Resources? (Gold, Elixir) Gold and Elixir are the two resources in the game. Gold is used for buying, building, and upgrading Elixir Collectors, Elixir Storage, Defensive Buildings, Walls, Traps, the Town Hall, and the Clan Castle. It is generally considered more valuable by players as you can instantly spend it on your walls in basically unlimited amounts (Maxing your walls costs a grand total of 164,240,000 or 164 MILLION gold). Gold can also be used to buy Spells once the spell factory is complete. Elixir is used for buying, building, and upgrading Gold Mines, Gold Storage, Army Camps, Barracks, Laboratory and Spell Factory. It is also used for training Troops and researching upgrades in the laboratory. Shield? Shields prevent you from being attacked. You get a shield for free every time you are damaged to a significant degree (12 hour for being 40% damaged, 16 hour for being 90% damaged) You can also buy 1 day, 2 day, and 7 day shields with gems. How do I control my units? You can't. You don't control your units at all once they are placed. Place them near the target you want them to go for. Each unit also has a 'favorite target' they will ONLY attack until all of those targets are dead, then they will attack anything. (see the 'i' info button in the barracks for each unit's favorite target as well as extra info) Units will generally attack the nearest target of their choice. Ranged units and walls slightly complicate this. A much more detailed explanation of unit AI and pathfinding as well as unit strengths can be found in Unit Strengths, AI, and Pathfinding Why don't I get my units back after a battle? To keep the game balanced. Imagine if you got back your super amazing, awesomely deadly, crazily expensive army if it survived the battle. You would be able to attack and attack and attack... all day. And that means someone else could do it to you, too. It also means you should only place as many units as you need to defeat the current base as to not waste any units. OK, I screwed up. Can I reset? Yes, but it is not easy. I also don't recommend restarting, even if you broke every one of the things listed above. To reset do this: *Plug your iDevice into your computer and back up via iTunes *Factory reset your iDevice with iTunes *Restore via backup (5-15 min process) *Create a new Game Center ID if you had been using one before while playing Clash of Clans and log into it. If you don't have a Game Center account, skip this step. *Redownload and launch Clash of Clans You can also play your village on several devices at the same time. Simply log in with your same Game Center Account on the new device and launch Clash Of Clans. Why do I keep getting attacked by one unit? These are people intentionally lowering their trophy count. As a side effect, you gain a lot of trophies from them. As the number of trophies determines who you find in matchmaking, this means you will find harder opponents and they will find easier ones. More details can be found in Matchmaking: Trophies, Experience, and Town Hall Level That's all for my Total Newbie guide. Hope this helps you get off on the right foot. If anyone has things they think should be added to the FAQ (or other stuff I forgot about) feel free to let me know and I'll add it in. As I mentioned, I also have a YouTube series where I start just at the end of my 3 day shield and continue from there. If you're interested, you can find Episode 1 here. Conclusion Thanks for reading my guide. You can find more of my guides at Flammy's Strategy Guides. Check it out for links to my other guides as well as notes about editing and reproducing my content. I also produce Clash of Clans videos on YouTube, including a Let's Play (basically a playthough) starting at Town Hall level 4. Thanks again for reading, and hope to see you on my YouTube Channel. Category:Content Category:Community Category:Strategy Guides